Confession
by monggu kai
Summary: "Kau lapar atau tidak memangnya itu urusanku?" "Itu memang urusan mu…..sudah jangan pura-pura tak peduli pada ku. Aku tahu kok kau selalu mengkhawatirkan ku" HUNKAI...HUNKAI...HUNKAI...


**Confession**

Pairing : HUNKAI

(Sehun x Kai)

RATED : T

**WARNING!**

Gak suka pair nya ga usah dibaca !

Cerita pasaran dan sangat absurd .

Alur datar, Yaoi, typo, garing dan membosankan

**ENJOY**

Hari ini menjadi hari yang sangat melelahkan bagi Jongin.

Ia memiliki banyak kegiatan di sekolah yang sebenarnya tak disukainya.

Selain kelas tambahan Fisika yang membuat kepalanya pusing dan soal-soal tugas yang membuat nya mau muntah, ia harus rela jadi relawan menjaga perpustakaan tiap Jumat sore.

Salahkan Tao sahabatnya yang dengan seenaknya memasukkan namanya menjadi relawan yang tak ikhlas untuk membantu mengawasi buku-buku tua yang tak mungkin lari mengejar siswa-siswa tampan disana.

Ia ingin sekali cepat pulang dan beristirahat menyamankan diri di kasur empuknya atau hanya sekedar bermalas-malasan sambil makan spaghetti di café kecil dekat apartemennya.

Ia berjalan malas-malasan menuju ke perpustakaan seorang diri.

Sebelum masuk ke perpustakaan ia bertemu dengan Sehun, Luhan, Jongdae, Lay, dan Baekhyun di jalan.

Tidak menunggu lama untuk Oh Sehun berjalan cepat menghampirinya.

Pasti mau mengejeknya.

"Jongin ah….kau dapat nilai jelek lagi saat ulangan Fisika?"

Jongin mendengar teman-temannya yang lain tertawa mendengarnya.

Ia memandang sebal Sehun yang suka sekali mengejeknya.

Jongin sering kali sensitif jika diejek mengenai nilai ulangan ataupun nilai-nilai kepintaran dirinya yang lain.

Itu melukai harga dirinya.

Ibaratnya sekarang Sehun sedang menertawakan dirinya yang bodoh dan tolol menaklukan soal dan rumus Newton bodoh-bodoh itu.

Ia cuma "kurang pintar" di pelajaran Fisika. Pelajaran lainnya ia boleh bangga kok akan otaknya yang cukup cerdas.

"Nanti aku akan memberi mu les privat di rumah agar kau tak bodoh lagi Jongin ah"

Tatapan menyebalkan Oh Sehun makin membuatnya marah.

Pruuggkkk…..

"Aaahhhhhhh…!"

"Hahahaha….."

Suara ringisan Oh Sehun menjadi hiburan sendiri bagi teman-teman nya yang suka sekali melihat interaksi dua orang itu yang sulit akur.

"Kim Jongin…..kaki ku sakit sekali kau pijak!"

Jongin menatap sebal kearah Sehun yang masih meringis memegangi kakinya.

"Rasakan itu!"

_HUNKAI_

Jongin pulang sekolah berjalan kaki di Sabtu sore seperti biasanya.

Hanya saja ada satu hal yang tak biasa.

Biasanya ia berjalan sendiri menuju ke apartemnnya yang hanya berjarak 500 meter dari sekolah, tapi kini ada Oh Sehun dengan senyum lebarnya terus mengawasi dan menatapnya dari belakang.

Ini aneh.

Sangat aneh.

Malah sangat-sangat amat aneh.

Oh Sehun tersenyum lebar ?

Jongin mengecek jam di tangannya.

Waktu menunjukkan hari Sabtu, 9 Mei 2014 Pukul 15.25

Apa sebentar lagi kiamat?

Oh Sehun hanya sering tersenyum menyeringai menatapnya, yang tandanya pria itu sedang mengejeknya.

Tapi kenapa sekarang Sehun tersenyum lebar padanya dan sedikit terkesan tulus seperti itu?

Jongin masih terdiam melihat Oh Sehun.

Sehun juga balik menatapnya santai dari tempatnya berdiri.

Ia pura-pura tak peduli pada Oh Sehun dan melanjutkan jalannya.

Sehun juga sepertinya berjalan lagi.

Saat sudah di persimpangan _traffic light_, Jongin menyebrang jalan dengan hati-hati ke arah kiri.

Ia merasakan Oh Sehun masih berjalan di belakangnya dengan jarak yang lebih dekat sekarang.

Ia patut curiga kembali.

Apartemen Sehun kan ada di persimpangan sebelah kanan?

Kenapa ia ikut ke sebelah kiri seperti dirinya?

Jongin membalikkan badannya dan menatap jengah Oh Sehun.

"Kau mengikuti ku ya?"

Sehun ingin sekali tertawa melihat wajah Jongin yang mencurigainya.

"Iya….memangnya kenapa?"

"Untuk apa pula kau mengikuti ku?"

Sehun mendekat dan merengkuh bahu kecilnya.

Kemudian mengajaknya berjalan kembali ke arah dimana Jongin tinggal.

"Memastikan kau aman sampai ke apartemen mu"

"Mwo?"

Jongin melepas rengkuhan Sehun dan menatapnya tajam.

"Kau jadi aneh sejak kemarin sore. Kau belum gila kan?"

Sehun dengan cepat menggenggam tangannya mengajaknya berjalan lagi.

"Aku memang sudah gila…."

Oh Sehun tertawa lebar lagi sambil menarik Jongin yang merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres pada teman….oh tidak…mereka musuh.

Tidak-tidak…. sahabat mungkin.

Tapi tidak juga.

Mungkin lebih tepatnya teman bertengkarnya itu.

_HUNKAI_

"Hei kau benar-benar gila ya?"

Sehun memangkukan kedua tangan ke bahunya dan terus menatap Kim Jongin yang dari tadi risih terus diperhatikan.

"Jongin….aku lapar….."

Sehun berbicara dengan nada manja sekarang.

Jongin terlihat menaruh dendam padanya.

Pria tan itu benci sekali Sehun sok manis didepannya seperti itu.

Menjijikkan rasanya.

"Aku tak peduli pada mu orang gila…"

"Jinja?"

Sehun jadi tersenyum melihat Jongin sok jijik padanya.

"Cepat pergi dari sini….aku ingin tidur. Kau mengganggu ku kalau kau masih disini"

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan mengikuti Jongin yang beranjak akan pergi ke kamarnya.

Sehun menarik tangan Jongin untuk melihatnya.

"Apa lagi?"

"Aku lapar…"

"Kau lapar atau tidak memangnya itu urusanku?"

"Itu memang urusan mu…..sudah jangan pura-pura tak peduli pada ku. Aku tahu kok kau selalu mengkhawatirkan ku"

Sehun menahan senyum melihat wajah kaget Kim Jongin atas perkataannya.

Jongin berkacak pinggang dan bersender di dinding ruangan itu.

"Apa kau bertaruh pada teman-teman mu untuk berhasil menggodaku? kau pikir aku akan luluh akan godaan mu Oh Sehun?"

Jongin menatap orang paling menyebalkan dalam hidupnya dengan remeh.

Sehun merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah Jongin yang sama sekali tak suka melihatnya mendekatinya.

Ia masih diam memandangi mata Jongin yang juga menatapnya curiga.

Jongin heran kenapa sekarang Oh Sehun mengajaknya _battle _tatap menatap?

"Kau tidak perlu ku goda karena kau memang sudah sangat menggoda Jongin"

Ibu jari Oh Sehun mengusap kecil pipi kanannya.

Tak menunggu lama Sehun untuk mencium pipinya yang baru diusap itu.

"Hey...kau kurang ajar sekali pada ku"

Sehun hanya tersenyum menyeringai.

"Aku tahu kau suka ku cium seperti tadi"

Jongin benar-benar ingin menghajar Oh Sehun gila ini sekarang juga.

"Aku najis kau cium babo.."

Sehun berjalan ke meja makannya lagi dan mengambil sesuatu di tasnya.

Ia melihat Sehun membawa kotak kecil bewarna putih.

"Apa itu?"

"Ini…? ini apa ya….? aku juga tidak tahu"

Oh Sehun pura-pura bodoh dan Jongin gemas dipermainkan seperti itu.

"Ini bukti cinta …"

"Maksud mu?"

Sehun mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga milik Jongin.

"Dandan yang cantik…nanti malam kita akan pergi kencan…."

Jongin masih mematung membiarkan Sehun pergi begitu saja dari apartemennya.

Ia menatap kotak kecil pemberian Oh Sehun dengan tanda tanya besar.

_HUNKAI_

Jongin tak habis pikir.

Sejak kapan pria menyebalkan seperti Oh Sehun sok perhatian padanya seperti itu?

Seingatnya ia tak berbuat apapun untuk menarik perhatian Sehun akhir-akhir ini.

Situasinya masih aman-aman saja seperti harapannya.

Ia membuka kotak yang diberi Oh Sehun.

Ada _flashdisk_ disana…..

Untuk apa ada _flashdisk?_

Sehun mau memberinya hadiah _flashdisk?_

Apa mungkin ia memasukkan materi dan soal-soal Fisika sebagai hadiah karena pria itu berjanji mengajarinya?

Kalau itu benar….lihat saja.

Oh Sehun akan mendapat pukulan di wajah sok tampannya.

Ia benci Fisika titik.

Dan fakta bahwa Oh Sehun pintar pelajaran Fisika membuatnya jengkel.

Ia terlalu penasaran dan tak sabaran ingin mengetahui apa isi didalam_ flashdisk_ nya.

Ia memasukkan _flashdisk_ ke dalam laptop miliknya dan matanya dengan jelas melihat satu file video yang diberi title "Confession".

Ia segera mengklik file tersebut untuk melihat apa isi video itu.

Baru 5 menit video itu berjalan, Jongin terus memekik keras akan isi yang ditampilkan di video itu.

Ia menggigit jari nya tanda gugup….

Ia terus menjerit sedih dan merutuki isi video laknat yang masih terus berputar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keringat terus mengucur di wajah merah Jongin melihat video pemberian Oh Sehun padanya.

Ia yakin sekali Oh Sehun senang sekali mengejeknya setelah ini.

Ia malu bertemu teman-temannya nanti, apalagi bertemu Oh Sehun.

Tidak.

Ia bahkan akan sangat malu…

Ia segera menutup laptopnya kembali setelah selesai menonton video berdurasi 15 menit tadi.

Apa yang harus dikatakannya nanti malam?

Jongin membenamkan kepalanya di tumpukan bantal di ranjangnya.

Ia menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

Bisakah ia mengungsi ke luar bumi sekarang?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~FLASHBACK~**

.

.

.

.

.

"_Annyeong haseyo_…..kembali lagi bersama Baekhyun si raja _eye liner_ dan teman temannya yang tidak lebih tampan darinya….."

Baekhyun nampak tertawa menatap kamera melihat protes dari Jongdae, Luhan, Sehun, Lay di belakangnya.

Ia kembali merekam video dari _handycam_ ditangannya apa yang dilakukannya bersama-sama teman-temannya tadi.

"Pemirsa…hal menarik yang akan kami lakukan sekarang adalah merekam kehebatan Jongdae dalam melakukan suatu trik yang akan mengejutkan kalian"

"Hai…..aku Kim Jongdae. Kalian akan kagum melihat trik yang akan ku tunjukkan kali ini. Kami sedang mencari sosok Minseok untuk jadi bahan percobaan akan trik baru ku ini. sebenarnya ini permintaan Luhan….aku hanya ingin membantunya"

Baekhyun masih merekam ke empat namja itu berjalan dengan pakaian seragamnya celingak-celinguk mencari namja bernama Minseok di sekitar sekolah.

"Oh Sehun…..lihat….ada istri mu yang manis berjalan sendiri ke arah perpustakaan"

Baekhyun memberitahu Sehun dan sekarang memfokuskan bidikan kamera nya merekam interaksi antara Sehun dan Jongin di dekat perpustakaan.

"Pemirsa….sepertinya baru saja terjadi kekerasan dalam rumah tangga didepan sana"

Lay menatap kamera yang dipegang Baekhyun.

Oh Sehun datang kembali bergabung dengan sedikit terpincang kesakitan pada kakinya.

"Mana mungkin kau akan jadi pacarnya jika sepanjang waktu yang kau lakukan adalah mengejeknya terus Sehun ah…."

Jongdae tampak prihatin melihat temannya itu.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang harus ku katakan padanya .

Lagi pula wajahnya imut sekali kalau marah dan merengut di depan ku.

Aku gemas…."

"Sebaiknya kau cepat nyatakan cinta padanya Sehun…"

Luhan mencoba memberi saran.

Baekhyun masih asyik merekam semua interaksi teman-temannya.

"Aku takut ia tak memiliki perasaan suka pada ku. Aku kan malu jika nanti ditolak mentah-mentah olehnya"

"Aku punya ide…..!

Bagaimana kalau Jongin saja yang jadi percobaan trik ku sebelum kita melakukannya pada Minseok?

"Jongdae….itu ide bagus. Mumpung Jongin ada di perpustakaan…"

Baekhyun yang jadi MC dan kameraman pun menyamaikan idenya.

Tampak pria-pria itu menyetujui ide Jongdae kecuali Oh Sehun.

"Tapi aku belum siap kalau Jongin membenci ku…."

"Jika itu terjadi….kau harus merubah sikap mu padanya Oh Sehun. Buatlah dia jatuh cinta, yang penting kau harus tahu seperti apa hatinya saat ini"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun merekam wajah Jongin yang tiba-tiba kaget di datangi oleh Sehun dan teman-temannya.

"Ada apa lagi Oh Sehun?"

"Tidak ada….kami mau membaca buku disini"

Jongin tampak kembali menyibukkan dirinya menggambar di salah satu meja di sudut perpustakaan.

Jongdae menatap Jongin dalam, Jongin kemudian terpaku melihat salah satu teman sekelasnya dan Sehun itu.

"Kim Jongin….tatap mataku dalam-dalam. Saat kau sudah melihat warna hitam dalam bulatan mataku, anggap kau masuk ke satu dimensi lain yang akan membuat mu rileks dan memiliki pikiran tenang tanpa ada yang membuat mu terusik.

Jika pikran mu sudah tenang…jawab lah suara yang bertanya pada mu dengan kejujuran dan sepengetahuan mu. Jika semua pertanyaan yang kami ajukan sudah tak terdengar lagi, lupakan lah apa yang baru saja kami tanyakan dan sadar lah kembali ke dunia nyata. Kau mengerti? "

Jongin nampak mengangguk dan tak lama kemuadian matanya sayu dan mengantuk. Ia jatuh tertidur di tempat duduknya.

"Pemirsa….nampaknya calon korban kita sudah termakan trik jitu Jongdae…..ayo kita lihat dan dengar pengakuan jujur dari seorang Kim Jongin"

Jongin yang tertidur sudah dikelilingi oleh Sehun, Luhan, Jongdae dan Lay di sekelilingnya.

"Apa ia akan benar-benar jujur menjawab pertanyaan kita Jongdae?"

"Ya…dia tidak mungkin bisa berbohong karena ia dalam alam tak sadar saat ini"

"Hey….siapa nama mu?"

Lay bertanya pada Jongin.

"Nama ku….Kim Jongin"

"Kau suka Sehun atau tidak….?"

Luhan bertanya pada Jongin.

"Hey…hey…jangan dijawab Jongin"

Sehun tampak belum siap mendengar jawaban jujur Jongin.

"Luhan, Lay…..kenapa kalian yang bertanya padanya?

Aku yang sekarang ingin bertanya, kan aku yang suka padanya"

Sehun menyuruh mereka berdua menyingkir dari hadapan Jongin.

Baekhyun merekam jelas wajah marah Oh Sehun di kamera.

Ia terkikik geli jadinya.

"Sudah-sudah….biar aku saja yang bertanya pada Jongin"

Jongdae menjadi penengah.

"Master Jongdae sedang menunjukkan kharismnaya pada kita pemirsa…."

Baekhyun ikut berkomentar sebagai latar video mereka.

"Jongin….apa kau mengenal Oh Sehun?"

"Euhm….tentu saja. Ia manusia paling mengesalkan di hidupku"

Suara tawa meledak lagi mendengar ucapan Jongin.

Sehun mencelos.

"Kenapa ia menyebalkan?"

"Dia sering mengganggu ku dan mengejekku"

"Kau tahu apa alasan ia sering mengganggu mu?"

"Mungkin karena aku tak pintar sepertinya"

"Itu saja alasannya?"

"Mungkin Oh Sehun memang punya sifat jahil…..dan aku adalah orang malang yang jadi korban kejahilannya itu"

"Hey Jongin ah….maksud ku bukan seperti itu"

Sehun berteriak keras tak setuju pada pendapat Jongin.

"Percuma kau bilang seperti itu. Jongin tak akan ingat dan tahu apa yang kau katakan"

"Jongin…apa Sehun tampan?"

Jongin nampak tersenyum manis mendengar pertanyaannya.

Orang-orang disana suka sekali melihat ekspresi Jongin yang seperti itu.

"Sehun tampan….."

Sehun senang Jongin mengagapnya pria yang tampan.

"Jongin….tampanan aku atau Choi Minho?"

"Tampanan Sehun….."

Sehun merasa menang karena Jongin lebih memilihnya daripada bintang lapangan hijau sekolah mereka.

"Tampanan aku atau Xi Luhan?"

"Euhm…tampanan…..Xi Luhan"

Xi Luhan tertawa dan mengelus rambut Jongin.

Sehun segera menyingkirkan tangan Luhan dikepala Jongin.

"Jadi kau lebih menyukai Luhan daripada Oh Sehun?"

Kini Jongdae yang kembali bertanya pada Jongin.

"Tidak…..Minseok kan menyukai Luhan, mana mungkin aku suka pada Xi Luhan"

Luhan langsung terkejut mendengar pengakuan Kai barusan.

Ia langsung memeluk tubuh Kai karena telah memberinya info berharga padanya.

Tidak menunggu lama jeweran telinga di terima Luhan dari Oh Sehun.

"Berani sekali kau main peluk-pelukan seperti itu. Aku saja belum pernah memeluknya"

Luhan tak mempedulikan omelan Sehun karena hatinya sekarang senang.

"Jadi kau lebih menyukai Oh Sehun?"

"Iya….."

"Kau hanya menyukainya atau sangat menyukainya?"

Sehun memperhatikan dengan jantung berdebar mendengar ucapan Jongin

"Sangat menyukainya"

Sehun tersipu malu.

"Menyukainya sebagai teman atau menyukainya sebagai pasangan?

Maksud ku apa kau mencintai Oh Sehun?"

"Aku…"

Sehun memegang tangan Jongin karena terlalu berharap jawaban Jongin tidak mengecewakannya.

"…menyukai Sehun sebagai pasangan. Aku suka padanya"

Sehun langsung memeluk tubuh Jongin erat.

Ia kecup kening pria manis yang sering ia ajak bertengkar tiap harinya disekolah.

Kalau Jongin sadar, mana mungkin ia bisa seperti ini.

Bisa-bisa kakinya di injak atau ditendang oleh Jongin.

Wajah teman-temannya di sana tampak senang melihat Sehun tampak bahagia.

"Jika kau menyukainya, kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang pada Sehun?

Apa kau tidak punya niat pacaran dengan Sehun?

Atau kau sebenarnya hanya sekedar suka padanya karena ia tampan, bukan mencintainya setulus hati?"

"Woah….Jongdae sekarang pintar sekali ya…?"

Lay langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari jongdae, dan Sehun juga.

Sepertinya Sehun menyukai topik yang juga sangat ingin diketahuinya itu.

"Tidak….aku tidak mau yang mengatakan cinta duluan padanya. Enak saja….aku juga punya harga diri. Lagi pula aku kan malu harus menyatakan cinta pada musuh ku itu, bagaimana kalau ia marah dan terus-terusan mengejekku seperti yang selama ini ia lakukan?

Aku takut Sehun tidak menyukai ku"

Sehun tersenyum dan mengecup telapak tangannya lembut.

"Itu tak akan terjadi lagi Jongin ah…."

"Jongin….jika Sehun tidak mengejek mu seperti yang selama ini dilakukannya, apa kau mau menyatakan cinta padanya?"

"Tidak juga…..aku malu jika harus melakukannya duluan"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, hanya saja sekarang kami ingin tahu bagaimana cara seorang Jongin menyatakan perasaannya pada Oh Sehun.

Anggap orang yang ada di sebelah kanan mu adalah Oh Sehun"

Sehun tertawa kali ini, baru kali ini ia sangat bersyukur memiliki teman seperti Jongdae.

Baekhyun dengan sangat baik merekam momen yang paling penting. Ia mendekatkan kemeranya ke arah Jongin yang masih tertunduk tidur sambil memagang tangan Oh sehun.

"Sehun ah….Aku menyukai mu. Sudah lama aku memendam perasaan ini padamu.

Hanya saja kau menyebalkan dan suka menggangguku, jadi aku merasa kau tak melihat ku sebagai orang yang istimewa. Aku terus diam dan mengubur perasaan suka ku karena kau terus menyebalkan…..

Tapi tiap aku berdekatan dengan mu sebenarnya aku gugup. Itu karena aku sangat suka pada Sehun…..aku sulit membenci Sehun.

Sehun….mau kah kau jadi pacar ku?"

Suara tepukan dari Luhan dan Lay membuat suasana perpustakaan sore itu sedikit ribut.

"Tentu saja…aku mau. Terima kasih sudah menyatakan cinta pada ku Jongin ah…."

Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin erat.

Tangan Jongin halus sekali di rasanya, ia semakin suka menyentuhnya.

"Jongin….kau senang bisa menyatakan cinta pada Sehun jika seperti itu?"

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sekarang kalian sudah resmi sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Kita andaikan kau dan Sehun berkencan. Kencan seperti apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku ingin kencan romantis….."

"Romantis itu seperti apa menurut mu?"

"Aku ingin Sehun dan aku membeli gembok cinta dan meletakkannya di Namsan Tower, kemudian aku ingin Sehun berteriak kencang disana kalau ia mencintai ku, lalu ia membawakan aku bunga dan memberi ku boneka _puppy _atau beruang"

"Hahahaha…kyeopta. Sehun ah….ingat itu apa permintaan Jongin"

Baekhyun gemas membayangkan Sehun melakukan hal memalukan itu.

"Ternyata orang galak seperti mu suka hal-hal seperti itu ya?

Aku akan melakukannya untuk mu Kim Jongin.

Bagaimana dengan mu sendiri? kalau aku sudah melakukan itu semua, apa yang akan ku dapatkan sebagai imbalannya? "

"Aku tidak tahu…aku belum memikirkan itu"

Sehun tersenyum kecut tidak ada hal manis yang akan didapatkannya setelah mereka kencan.

"Jongin….apa yang akan kau lakukan jika Sehun sudah mengantar mu pulang ke apartemen setelah kalian pulang kencan sebagai ucapan perpisahan?"

"Aku akan bilang hati-hati dijalan padanya"

"Itu saja?

Kau tak berharap terjadi hal paling romantis dan mesra yang dilakukan Sehun sebagai kekasih mu? bukankah kau bilang sangat mencintainya?"

Teman-temannya tersenyum menatap Sehun karena pertanyaan provokatif Jongdae.

"Sebenarnya aku sangat menginginkan Sehun mencium ku. Selama ini aku sangat berharap First Kiss ku itu bersama Sehun.

Lalu aku ingin Sehun mengajak ku bercinta…pasti romantis sekali jika Sehun dan aku menghabiskan malam kencan kami diatas ranjang ku"

"Woah…..sialan! beruntung sekali kau bisa bercinta dengan Jongin.

Oh Sehun kau harus banyak-banyak mentraktir kami setelah kalian berkencan"

"Kita harus mencari Minseok setelah ini agar ia mengaku seperti Jongin sekarang. Aku sudah tak sabar sekali….."

Luhan iri menatap Sehun yang sudah mendapat kepastian cinta.

Sehun mengelus pipi Jongin dan mengecupi nya bertubi-tubi.

"Jongin ah…..aku tidak menyangka sebelumnya jika kau sangat menyukai ku seperti itu. Kau tenang saja, aku akan mengabulkan keinginan mu malam minggu ini. Aku juga mencintai mu kau tahu…?

Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan romantis mu tentang first kiss itu"

Sehun merengkuh tubuh Kai yang masih tertidur di lengannya menjadi dihadapannya.

"Aku akan mengambil first kiss mu sekarang…."

Sehun langsung melumat bibir merah Jongin yang belum sadar, ia kecup dan ia hisap bibir Jongin dengan lembut.

Sudah lama ia mendamba bisa "memakan" dan merasakan bibir Jongin di mulutnya.

Sehun menulikan telinga akan protes teman-temannya dan sorot kamera Baekhyun yang terus merekam momen indahnya bersama Jongin.

Dengan sedikit nakal ia ciumi leher jenjang Jongin untuk membuat teman-temannya makin iri.

"Baiklah pemirsa….sepertinya trik Jongdae kali ini berhasil menyatukan cinta rahasia antara Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun.

Untuk Kim Jongin….kau pasti senang melihat video yang kami buat ini.

Jongin baby…..selamat menikmati kencan romantis nan panas bersama Oh Sehun malam minggu ini.

Annyeong…"

_FIN_

Saya balik lagi bikin HUNKAI oneshot…..

Are u enjoy….?

I hope so…..

Sudah lama sekali rasanya "menelantarkan " pairing ini.

Sense nulisnya pun hilang ditelan bumi.

Tapi pasti banyak kan author yang nulis FF HUNKAI di FFN ini?

Jadi sumbangsih FF saya gak terlalu dinantikan.

Gak apa-apa…..

Yang penting terus cintai EXO dan HUNKAI ya?

Hahahaha…

Oke…see u in next FF.


End file.
